Ronin Warriors vs Sailor Moon
by Destonus
Summary: Our heroes have defeated Ryo of Wildfire, and now they must prevent the armor from being activated again.
1. To Destroy or Not to Destroy, That is th...

Ronin Warriors: To Destroy, or not to Destroy, that is the Question..

"Ow!" Anubis said. "That hurts!"   
"Oh shut up you big baby." Mia said as she cleaned off his wounds that they sustained when they fought Dara and Ryo.   
"I hope Kayura's having better luck than I am." she said.

In another room, Kayura was attempting to destroy the Crystónin Armor once and for all. Wolfe had supplied her with some C4 and she was placing it on the armor. Ryo walked in.

"Kayura, why are you putting all that gum on the armor?" he asked.   
"It's C4; Plastic Explosives." Wolfe explained.   
"Explosives? Are you nuts?" Ryo asked, fearful that they'd go off.   
"If you are scared that they will explode, it will not explode until a charge is given to it." Wolfe said.   
"So when are you going to blow it sky high?" Ryo asked.   
"As soon as we move it outside. Kento, use your super strength." Kayura asked.

Kento's kanji of Justice appeared on his forehead, and he picked up the armor as if it was a feather. They moved it outside and Wolfe ran wires from it to a detonator, which was safely behind sandbags.

"Take cover." Wolfe ordered. He pushed the detonator down.

A thunderous explosion shook the house and the whole neighborhood. The smoke cleared, but the armor was still there.

"It didn't work!" Ryo shouted.   
"Let's try something." Rowen suggested.

Everyone who had armor was in it just in case Kayura's attempt failed.

Sai called on his powers of hydrokinetics, attempting to rust the armor so that it would break easily. But it failed. Kento then tried to pull it apart with his super strength, but the armor would not budge.

"Let's crack this thing." Ryo said.

Ryo prepared his Wildfire Swords. Kento twirled his blade. Rowen aimed his bow. Sai aimed his staff, and Sage readied his no-daichi.

"If our White Neo power can't smash this thing nothing will." Ryo said. "Flare Up...Now!" He shouted.   
"Iron Rock Crusher!" Kento shouted.   
"Arrow Shock...wave!" Rowen added.   
"Super Wave Smasher!" Sai shouted.   
"Thunder...Bolt...Cut!" Sage shouted.

The attacks slammed into the Armor with great force, but it failed to put a dent on it.

"Warlords, get ready to blast that thing." Anubis said.   
"Wait a second." Hariel said. "Wolfe, is there any way you can hook Dark Inferno up to the Crystónin, so that I can take a reading?"   
"Good idea. I'll get right on it."

In moments Wolfe had hooked up sensors to Dark Inferno and Crystónin.

"Okay, see what you can find." Wolfe said.

Scanning mode activated. Power level of target: 1444 on Toriyama Scale.

"Good. Any information about the attacks that just struck?" Hariel asked.

Recent Chi attacks not detected.

"Sekhmet, whack Crystónin with your Snake Fang Strike." Hariel ordered. "Dark Inferno, prepare track the attack from source until it can't be scanned anymore."

Tracking Mode engaged, Ready for data.

"Let's see how this armor fares against my Snake Fang Swords." Sekhmet said.

He placed the blades in front of him and grabbed them.

"Snake...Fang...Strike!" Sekhmet shouted.

His energy whip slammed into the Armor.

Power not detected.

"Last trace of armor's blast." Hariel asked.

Last sighting of armor power: one nanosecond from target.

"I've got it! No wonder we can't harm it! It's absorbing every blow!" Hariel deduced.

"Then what can we do about it?" Ryo asked.   
"I can attempt to defuse it's power." Kayura said.

The sky went dark. Kayura began to chant.

Ga su jinshu   
Reke hongan zo   
Jin ze nu   
Reke jin so za   
Gi ze nu   
Reke gi so ze   
Rei ze nu   
Regur rei so za   
Chi zu nu   
Reke chi so ze   
Shin ze nu   
Reke shin so za. 

Dara zen dum! 

Once she had finished speaking the words, the armor that was before them dissolved into the nine crystals that had originally formed it. The crystals flew off toward a distant location. 

"That takes care of our problem." Kayura said, quite pleased with herself. 

"KAYURA!" a voice shouted, shaking the house and the ground. 

...Apparently not. 

To Be Continued...

  
  
  



	2. Fun In Juuban

ronin Warriors: Fun in Juuban.

The voice belonged to Talpa.

"Kayura, what were you thinking? By diffusing the armor, you made the problem worse! There are nine crystals, each with the power to form an armor on any human it touches!" he shouted.   
"But how come we were able to wear them on our armor?" Ryo asked.   
"Because they were originally designed to work with only one user each. Apparently when eight of them attached to Ryo, they were unable to give him all their powers so they combined to form the Crystónin Armor on Ryo." Talpa explained.   
"So then how was the armor formed?" Rowen asked.   
"Crystónin was formed from a power surge caused by more than one crystal being on a single organism." Talpa said.   
"Then how can they form an armor alone?" Sai asked.   
"The crystals must have...taught themselves how to make armor when they attached themselves to Ryo."   
"Taught themselves? Master Talpa, are you saying the armor is intelligent?" Anubis asked.   
"In a word, yes. That would explain why Ryo does not remember being controlled by the armor."   
"The last thing I remember before I woke up was watching the crystals encase me." Ryo explained.   
"We may have no more trouble if Kayura didn't them off to Juuban." Talpa said.   
"Um..." Kayura said.   
"You sent the crystals to Juuban! What were you thinking? Do you have any idea what is there?"   


_(Sailor Stars theme kicks up)_

...A girl with meatballs for hair ran down the street at warp speed. 

"I'm going to be late for school!" she shouted as she ran faster and faster. 

Suddenly a strange armored warrior appeared before her. 

"Who are you?" the girl asked. 

"Your worst nightmare. I know all about you, and with my newfound power, I will destroy you!" it said. 

The armor it wore was the color of the Crystónin, but had a slight hue of red to it. It almost made it pink. 

"Well, think again! Moon Cosmic Power!" she shouted. 

The girl went through an elaborate transformation sequence, turning her into the one the only... 

"In the name of love and justice I am the pretty Sailor Suited Soldier Sailor Moon! On behalf of the moon I will right wrongs and and triumph over evil, and that includes scum like you!"   
"Really. Let's see what you've got." the warrior said.   
"Moon Spiral...Heart Attack!" she shouted. 

A large heart flew at the mysterious opponent, but upon contact it failed to harm it. 

"You foolish ditz. My armor absorbs any projectile that comes it's way."   
"And what does that do for you?" Moon asked.   
"It lets me do this!" 

The warrior blasted her with energy bolts, sending her flying. It then grabbed Sailor Moon by her throat. 

"You are finished!" 

A news crew, that had heard of the commotion, and set up and began filming. 

Which brings us back to Toyama... 

"Guys! Come quick!" Mia shouted. 

The Ronins et alii dashed into the house, where Yuli was watching TV. The show was interrupted by a news broadcast. 

"We interrupt this program to bring you a special news bulletin. A mysterious being has appeared in the city of Juuban, where local heroine Sailor Moon is in its hands. We go there live now." 

The scene shifted to the city, where the strange warrior was holding Sailor Moon in her arms. 

A voice-over came over the scene. 

"In other news local girl Raye Hino has been reported missing since early this morning." 

Raye's picture flashed across the screen. 

"I wouldn't say she's missing." Talpa said.   
"You mean, that thing is her?" Rowen said. 

Talpa nodded. 

"Let's get going." Ryo said. 

A huge semi truck had somehow appeared out front, and everyone clambered in. The door was shut behind them and drove off to Juuban. 

Just outside the city, the door was opened to deploy the Forgotten Souls: Hariel and his Dark Inferno exo armor, Saber Strike, Saranbo, Sun Devil, Gash, and the Sand Strikers. They stayed while Ryo and the others continued onward. 

"Now, you die." the warrior said.   
"I wouldn't try that." a voice said. 

The semi drove in, pulled a J-turn and ended up with the rear portion pointing at the confrontation. Ominous music began as the back of the vehicle unlocked. 

Suddenly a sword smashed through the top of the vehicle! More struck through as well, and Sekhmet burst through the roof! 

"Sekhmet! You ruined our entrance!" Ryo shouted.   
"I wasn't supposed to come through the roof?" he asked.   
"No! It says here in the script, 'vehicle makes J-turn and heroes come out from REAR' not roof." Sage informed him.   
"Oh."   
"I don't care how you armored geeks enter, I'm still going to fry you!" the warrior shouted. "Mars!" A bow appeared near her hand "Flame..." A bow of pure fire appeared to her, "Sniper!" 

A flaming arrow streaked at our heroes, but Ryo's flame aura protected the group. 

"Okay, your flame's tough." Kento said. "I'll give you that. But my earth is better."   
"Oh really, fat boy!" the warrior shouted.   
"Guys, we better take cover..." Sai suggested.   
"Gan Tessai!" Kento shouted, nailing their opponent with one hell of an Iron Rock Crusher.   
"Tough? You call that tough?" the warrior said. "I know ants that are tougher than you." it said.   
"I think our theory that the warrior's Raye proved by now." Rowen said.   
"Because she used one of Mars' attacks?" Anubis asked.   
"No, because she doesn't care who she insults." Rowen said.   
"So what if I'm Raye Hino? I can still trash you guys." Raye said. 

Anubis and the Warlords stepped forward. 

"If you are through with those your age." Anubis said, "You might want to take up your quarrel with us."   
"Oh? And what can you do that they can't?" Raye asked.   
"Watch and learn." Anubis said. He began twirling the kama on his weapon. "Quake With Fear!" 

Anubis launched his weapon right at Raye, but she pulled out something of her own. 

"Rin, pyou, tou, sha, kai, jin, retsu, sai, sen! Akuryo, taisan!" Raye shouted. 

A piece of paper with kanji on it flew at Anubis' weapon, canceling it out. 

"What?" Anubis wondered.   
"Never mess with a Shinto Priestess." Raye said. "And I've got plenty more where that came from. Who's next?" 

Ryo charged her, but she nailed Ryo in the mouth with a devastating roundhouse kick. 

"Mars Celestial Fire...Ignite!" Raye shouted, sending flaming discs flying at the group, knocking them away. 

Elsewhere, a tiny pink haired girl snuck into someone's home. In moments she spied what she was looking for. 

"Sailor Venus' transformation stick! I've got to help Sailor Moon! Venus Crystal Power!" she shouted. 

The girl, Reeny, transformed into a teenage version of herself, clad in Venus' fuku. 

"I wasn't expecting that to happen." 

Back at the fight, Raye was still kicking the Ronins' butts. 

"Hah! You couldn't hope to defeat me!" Raye said.   
"Guys! Remember what we did to Ryo to save him from the armor?" Kento asked.   
"Of course! Virtue!"   
"Justice!"   
"Life!"   
"Wisdom!"   
"Trust!"   
"Loyalty!"   
"Obedience!"   
"Piety!"   
"Serenity!" 

No sooner did they call on their inner power did Raye nail them all with ofudas, canceling their futile attack out. 

Somewhere, a warrior appeared in silhouette. 

"I've got no choice. I have to do it." 

The strange warrior began her henshin sequence. In the background the chant of the Ancient, the same that diffused the armor, and created the White Neo Armors, began to be heard. When it finished, the warrior became struck by energy, abruptly canceling her own transformation and warping it into a new form. 

"What's going on?" she asked as wallpaper began to envelop her. 

Meanwhile, Raye had her bow trained on Ryo and the others. To further the problem, warriors of pure flame appeared near her. 

"Now, Ronin Warriors, you die." Raye said. 

To Be Continued...   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Hunting by Darkness

Ronin Warriors: Hunting by darkness.

In Juuban, our heroes were still getting their tails whipped by the seriously juiced Sailor Mars and her Crystónin Wildfire Armor.

"You guys are not going to live very long!" Raye shouted.   
"I think this is the end guys..." Ryo said.

Suddenly Raye yawned!

"Huh? What's going on?" Kento wondered.   
"Now look what you dorks did! You made me tired...As soon as I get my beauty sleep, I'll be back!" Raye shouted.

She disappeared in a blaze of flame.

"What was that all about?" Rowen wondered.   
"I don't know, but I do know where she's headed." Anubis said. "Warlords, come with me."

Outside Cherry Hill Temple...

"Kale, I said no!" Anubis shouted.   
"But Anubis..."   
"For the last time, we are not lowering you through the roof!"

Minutes later...

"I can't believe you talked me into this Kale!" Anubis shouted.

Apparently he was going to let Kale do it anyway. Dais had secured himself with his extensor blades to the roof, while Anubis had tied himself to Dais, and Kale had been attached to the other end of his Kasari-gama. Kale was not in his armor, for fear that him dancing around in full armor would wake up the inhabitants and half the city. So they prepared to lower him through the roof...

_(Mission Impossible Theme Kicks up) _

Kale slowly descended into Raye's home. Candles burned bright, allowing Kale to see without having to don his armor. He moved like a ghost through the dimly lit halls. He heard someone complaining about someone being there. Kale froze. 

"I said get lost you fool!" a voice said. 

Kale breathed a sigh of relief when it was only her "grandfather" talking in his sleep. He continued onward, locating Raye's room. He slipped in, and observed that she was out like a light. She held the crystal in her hand. 

"This shouldn't be hard." Kale said to himself. 

As he reached out to take the crystal, Raye rolled over, moving the crystal out of his reach. 

"Great." he thought to himself.   
"Hey Raye!" a voice said. 

Kale dove for cover as Chad, Raye's so called boyfriend, came in. Raye woke up. 

"How dare you disturb me, you ignorant savage!" Raye said.   
"Whoa, what's gotten into you?" he asked.   
"Just this. Mars Crystal Power!" Raye shouted. 

Raye became Super Sailor Mars. The crystal, sensing her transformed state, glowed with energy and attached to the chest of her fuku, causing the Crystónin Wildfire Armor to power up and form on her. 

Anubis meanwhile had heard the commotion, and made yet another phone call. 

Inside, Raye blasted Chad with an energy bolt, sending him flying. Kale was hiding in her closet. It was so cramped in there that the doors opened and he fell out. 

"You again?" Raye shouted. "Oh boy, two targets."   
"You are a little stuck up fool." Kale said.   
"Really, well you don't have that armor of yours." 

Kale stood ready. 

"Armor of Corruption! Tao Ko!" Kale shouted. His helmet appeared in his waiting hands. As he attempted to place the helmet on his head, Raye blasted it out of them.   
"You're not transforming as long as I'm around." Raye said. 

She aimed once more. Suddenly Chad leaped at Raye, knocking her down and pinning her down. Realizing that he might not get another chance, Kale grabbed his helmet and activated his armor. He removed his no-daichi and knocked Raye down as he fled from the temple the same way he came in. 

"She's coming!" Kale shouted as he came up. 

No sooner did they leap off the roof did Raye show up. 

Inside, Chad was trying to make sense of what was going on when two men in Armanis showed up. 

"Are you the one who witnessed the transformation?" the older one asked.   
"Yeah."   
"Look at this please." he said. 

A red light flashed, turning his vivid memories to fantasies. 

Meanwhile, the Warlords were running in fear from Raye, who was screaming after them. 

"Don't you know it's not nice to interrupt a girl when she's trying to get her beauty sleep!" she fired at them. "Take that! And that! And that! And that!" She shouted as she blasted them with energy bolts. 

"Mars! Flame...Sniper!" Raye shouted as she blasted them with her flames. It struck head on, scorching the Warlords. 

"It is the end for you fools." she said. She held her bow of pure flame on them. 

Anubis charged Raye, but she sent him skyward with an uppercut. 

Outside the city, Wolfe spotted something on a pair of high tech binoculars. 

"What is it Wolfe?" Saber Strike asked.   
"Is it the signal?" Hariel asked.   
"No, it's Anubis in the sky." Wolfe replied.   
"We should get moving." Hariel said. 

Meanwhile, Anubis slammed into the ground. 

"Oh, did that hurt?" Raye asked. 

Suddenly, Raye got nailed with a vortex of energy! 

"WHAAAT?" she demanded. 

"If you want another blast like that, give up the crystal." Saber Strike shouted. 

Raye zapped him with a Fire Ignite. 

"Oh, like you're so tough. I'm shaking in my high heels." Raye quipped. 

She nailed all of them with a Celestial Fire Surround, knocking them down. 

"Now, you will perish..." 

"Star! Serious! Laser!" a voice shouted. 

Raye got nailed by an energy bolt. 

"Who shot at me?" Raye demanded. 

_(Sailor Starlights theme kicks up)_

"Penetrating darkness of night..." a voice said.   
"Running atmosphere of freedom!" another said.   
"Three Saint Comets..." a third said. 

"Sailor Star Fighter!" one said. She had long black hair.   
"Sailor Star Maker!" the second said. She had brown hair.   
"Sailor Star Healer!" the third shouted. She had gray hair.   
"Sailor Starlights, Kenezan!" they all said. 

Anubis stared at the girls in black. 

"Who are these nuts?" he said.   
"Doesn't matter, they just saved our butts." Sekhmet said.   
"I don't care if you're the Queens of England! I'm gonna kick your butts!" Raye shouted.   
"Really, we'll then I'll strike you in your uterus." Maker said. 

A star appeared in front of her. 

"Star!" she moved her hands upward. "Gentle..." she spun once. "Uterus!" she pointed at Raye, sending a strange white liquid slamming into her.   
"My turn now." Healer said. 

She held her hand by her side and a star appeared in it. "Star..." she moved it upward, "Sensitive..." she held it up, twirled around, and blasted Raye with a lightning bolt, sending her flying. Raye stood there, weak from the Starlights' attack. 

"Let's finish this off." Anubis said. "Hariel, you and your team stand ready with your attacks."   
"Loyalty!"   
"Obedience!"   
"Piety!"   
"Serenity!" 

Raye was blasted with all sorts of good energy, but it was not enough to completely stop her. 

"Rin pyou, tou, sha, kai, jin, retsu, sai, zen! Akuryo, taisan!" Raye shouted, nailing her attackers with ofudas. 

She then vanished. 

"Thank you, whoever you are." Anubis said.   
"You are welcome." Fighter began to say.   
"Um, don't you realize this is our city? So why don't you just take your armor and make like a tree, and leave!" Healer said.   
"You must excuse our companion. By the way, why are you here?" Maker asked.   
"A set of nine crystals has accidentally been teleported here, and we are here to recover them before something goes wrong." Anubis explains.   
"I suppose Sailor Mars has one of the nine." Fighter deduced. "That would explain why you were fighting her when we arrived."   
"We must go now. 'Til we meet again!" Fighter said. 

The three Sailor Stars left. 

"I wonder who they were." Kale said.   
"I don't know, but I think we'll need their help if we want to succeed here. Did you see how their powers affected her?" Dais said.   
"I wonder why ours aren't doing the same..." Sekhmet wondered. 

Elsewhere, a strange Sailor Senshi stood before the Ancient. 

"Okay, you've got a lot of explaining to do." the warrior said.   
"It's quite simple really. You have been chosen to save your world from the Crystónin armors." the Ancient explained.   
"What armors?" the Senshi asked.   
"There are nine crystals that were once a part of the armor of Crystónin. The crystals accidentally ended up here. If they are brought together, the Crystónin armor will be reborn, and will again attempt to pull a being from the Spirit World. Last time it brought a warrior called Dara, but it could bring someone even worse known as Drakka. You must destroy the crystal bearers armor and stop all who would oppose you, even the ones who wear my armor...the Ronin Warriors and the Dark Warlords, as well as their allies the Forgotten Souls. Do you understand?" the Ancient asked.   
"I do." the Senshi replied.   
"Very well. From this point forward, you shall be known as the Crossform Senshi, a mix of Ronin Armor and Sailor Fuku." 

The Crossform Senshi rose. She was dressed in Sailor Fuku nothing like Sailor Moon had ever worn. Over the top was armor similar to what the Ronins wore, and a helmet to match. Her gloves and boots remained the same. On her back she held a long stick. 

"Nothing will stand in the way of my quest!" she vowed. 

To be continued... 

  
  
  
  



	4. Warrior of Doom

Ronin Warriors: Warrior of Doom.

Our heroes, the Ronin Warriors, have retreated to a nightclub, where Raye could not follow them. We tune in to hear them speak...

"Ryo, we are in a lot of trouble." Kento said. "Raye's still got her crystal, and there's nothing we can do to harm her."   
"Not to mention that there are eight other crystals." Anubis said.

As he spoke those words, a tall girl found her way into an alley, where she spotted something glowing. Upon touching it, she was surrounded by crystals.

Up on the TV, their program was interrupted by a news bulletin.

"We interrupt this program to bring you a special news bulletin. Another strange warrior has appeared and is threatening to fry the city."   
"I have a feeling that this new fighter is Sailor Jupiter." Sage said.   
"Using the Crystónin Halo I assume." Anubis said.   
"Let's get moving." Ryo said.

Soon they had reached the spot of attack.

"So, you are the fools that are standing in the way of our mission." Jupiter said.   
"Yeah." Ryo said.   
"I suggest that you give up the crystal now, or we'll be forced to hurt you." Anubis suggested.   
"Somehow, I don't think so. Jupiter...Thunder...Crash!" Lita shouted.

The Ronins and Warlords, clad in their sub-armor, were fried by Lita's thunderbolts.

"Ryo, did we forget something?" Anubis asked.   
"Oh yeah." Ryo said.

Lita aimed again to blast them into oblivion.

"Ronin Warriors to arms!" Ryo shouted. "Armor of White Neo Wildfire! Tao Jin Jin!"   
"Armor of White Neo Hardrock! Tao Gi Gi!" Kento shouted.   
"Armor of White Neo Strata! Tao Inochi Inochi!" Rowen added.   
"Armor of White Neo Halo! Tao Chi Chi!" Sage shouted.   
"Armor of White Neo Torrent! Tao Shin Shin!" Sai shouted.   
"Armor of Cruelty! Tao Chu!" Anubis shouted.   
"Armor of Corruption! Tao Ko!" Kale shouted.   
"Armor of Venom! Tao Tei!" Sekhmet shouted.   
"Armor of Illusion! Tao Nin!" Dais added.

The Ronins armored up and so did the Warlords once they donned their helmets.

"Let's try this again." Ryo said.

Before they struck Kento charged Lita, who punched him in the face, spun around, flipped him, and sent him flying.

"You little pest! I'm tougher than most girls my age." Lita warned him.   
"Kento, it's not a good idea to charge a girl who's bigger than you." Rowen advised.

This hurt Kento even more because he'd been beaten up by two girls in the same week.

"Aw, that's so sweet. Enough of this sentimental crap!" Lita shouted. "Jupiter Thundercrash Zap!"

She threw a thunderbolt of energy at the Ronins, sending them flying once more.

"I grow tired of this. Quake With Fear!" Anubis shouted.

He plunged his chain into the ground and it entangled his opponent.

"That's more like it." he said.

Lita broke free in seconds.

"Uh oh." Ryo said.

"Okay, now I'm really mad. In the name of Jupiter I call on the power of love and nature to destroy these fools! Jupiter Thunder...Dragon!"

A dragon of pure lightning slammed into the Ronins and Warlords.

"This is not going good." Ryo said as the group struggled to get up.   
"Prepare to be terminated!" Lita said as she prepared to fry them again.

Suddenly, Lita was blasted by an energy bolt!

"What the hell just happened?" Lita demanded.

Before her question could be answered, the Crossform Senshi emerged from the darkness and charged Lita with her bo staff.

"Split!" she commanded.

One became two. Taking two sticks, she whacked Lita as if she was a set of drums.

"Who is this?" Rowen said, confused.   
"I don't know, but she's good." Rowen observed.

The Crossform Senshi turned on the Ronins and began blasting them.

"What's going on? Isn't she on our side?" Kento shouted.   
"I fight only to save the world from Crystónin. It does not matter who is beaten in the process."

And with that she whacked them all with her sticks.

"Can this get any worse?" Ryo asked.

The Crossform Senshi moved in for another strike, but a rose flew at her and knocked her down. The group looked up and found Tuxedo Mask. 

_(Tuxedo Mask's theme kicks up)_

"Uh Ryo, it just got worse." Rowen said. 

Tuxedo Mask leaped down and whacked the Senshi with his cane. 

"You foolish moron! I'm leaving now, but I'll be back to finish what I started." 

The Senshi left, as did Tuxedo Mask. However, Lita remained. 

"Cape boy doesn't scare me. But he is soooooooooooooo dreamy." Lita said.   
"Oh spare us the romance." Kale said.   
"I would prefer to end it right now. Snake...Fang...Strike!" Sekhmet screamed. 

His energy whip struck Lita, but it failed to harm her. 

"Your powers don't harm me. Jupiter! Oak...Revolution!" she shouted. 

Lita spun at high speed, sending seeds slamming into the Ronins and Warlords. 

"Oh, did that hurt?" Lita asked.   
"This will hurt even more." Raye said.   
"Whoa, you've got one too?" Lita asked.   
"Yep." Raye said.   
"Double team 'em?" Lita asked.   
"When where you gonna ask?" Raye said. 

"Mars Fire..."   
"Jupiter Thunder..."   
"Ignite!"   
"Crash!" 

The flames and lightning interlaced and blasted the Ronins and Warlords. 

"Let's finish them off. Rin, pyou, tou, sha, kai, jin, retsu, sai, zen! Akuryo, taisan!" 

Raye launched an ofuda at them. 

"Mars Firebird...Strike!" Raye shouted. 

The two attacks combined and nailed the Ronins and Warlords. 

"Now it's my turn." Lita said. 

Suddenly, she was blasted by a laser blast! 

_(Starlights theme kicks up)_

Two feathers crossed and formed a star. A figure appeared backwards. 

"A drifting shooting star tears the darkness...Sailor Star Fighter!" Fighter said, leaping into shadow. "Stage On!" she said, being placed in the spotlight. 

"Uh oh. Sailor Star Fighter!" Lita exclaimed.   
"Yes. And I suggest that you leave very soon." Fighter said.   
"I don't think so." Lita said.   
"Try this on for size. Mars...Flame...Sniper!" Raye shouted. 

Fighter leaped and dodged. 

"Star...Serious...Laser!" Fighter shouted. 

Stars circled her head, and formed at the tip of her finger. An energy bolt flashed from her hands and nailed the Senshi. 

"We're out of here!" Raye and Lita shouted. 

Fighter also departed. 

"There has got to be some reason we haven't gotten anywhere, and a bunch of girls in black have to keep saving our hides." Rowen said.   
"Yeah." Ryo said, "Just what is it?" 

To Be Continued...

  
  
  
  
  


  
  



	5. The Hardrock

Ronin Warriors: The HardRock.

The Ronins were once again in a nightclub, where unknown to them, the Three Lights, aka the Starlights, were performing. Ryo and the others were trying to make sense of the mess they were in.

"Okay, we've got nine crystals that were accidentally sent here. Two of them have already been found; Sailors Mars and Jupiter have located them. That leaves seven. We also are unable to harm them with our special powers." Ryo deduced.   
"Yeah, we also have this strange warrior who would love nothing more than to destroy us and them, not to mention three female warriors who show up just when we need help, and on top of that, they can harm the Crystónin Crystal users." Anubis said.   
"Both Jupiter and Mars are tough fighters. Why did they have to find their crystals first?" Kento complained.   
"Just be thankful no one's found the Hardrock crystal yet." Sai said. "I'd hate to see what they could do with that."

As Sai spoke, a tall redhead picked up a small crystal and was surrounded by crystal shards.

"Are you the Ronin Warriors?" a waitress asked.   
"Yes."   
"There's someone on the phone asking for you."

Ryo picked up.

"Hello?"   
"Ryo, this is Hariel. We just learned another strange warrior's been sighted. Two horns on it's head."   
"Hardrock?"   
"Looks like it. We're standing by."

Ryo and the others immediately armored up and charged out looking for this new senshi.

"So, you're the Ronin Warriors that have caused us so much trouble." it said.

The Ronins whirled around to find their opponent, wearing a form of the Hardrock Armor.

"Try this on for size! Venus Crescent Beam Smash!" she shouted.

The Ronins dodged the energy bolt.

"I think that Sailor Venus found this one." Rowen said.   
"Venus? I'm not Venus." she said.

The Ronins were shocked.

"Then how in the Nether Realm are you using her powers?" Anubis asked.   
"Because I've got her stick."   
"Wonderful. And on top of that, we know nothing about Sailor Venus." Kale said.

Venus blasted them again. This time it hit them head on.

Suddenly Raye and Lita stepped in.

"Whoa! Venus' got one too." Lita exclaimed.   
"I'm not Venus!" the Senshi protested.   
"Then why are you using her powers?" Raye inquired.   
"Because I took her transformation stick!"

A rose flew down. Tuxedo Mask appeared once more.

_(Tuxedo Mask's theme kicks up)_

"Tuxedo Mask!" the girls exclaimed. The one thought to be Venus began to sing a song about him.   
"Reeny?" Raye asked.   
"Who did you think I was?" Reeny said.   
"Reeny? Isn't she that little spore?" Rowen asked.   
"Only my mommy can call me that! Venus Love Chain Encircle!" 

Rowen was tied up. 

"Now I've got you." Reeny said.   
"Fear not, Rowen of the Strata, I will free you!" Anubis shouted as he broke Reeny's grip on him with his weapon. 

"I got it guys! They don't have weapons! Let's use ours!" Kento exclaimed. 

As Sage lectured the group on how it was not good bushido, every one else unsheathed their weapons and stood ready to attack. 

"No fair! They've got weapons!" Lita protested. 

As if in answer, a three-section-staff, twin katanas, and a no-daichi similar to the Ronins' weapons appeared in their hands. 

"Now that's more like it." Raye said as she brandished her Swords of Crystónin Wildfire.   
"They've got weapons like ours!" Sai exclaimed, worried.   
"Don't worry about it. They probably can't use our powers anyway." Kento said. 

Raye leaped high into the air and placed her swords together. 

"Sou...En...Zan!" Raye exclaimed, frying the Ronins with an attack similar to Ryo's own power.   
"Of course I could be wrong." Kento said.   
"Raikou...Zan!" Lita shouted, hitting Sage with a blast similar to the one he threw from his sword.   
"Wow! This rocks!" Lita exclaimed.   
"No, this rocks! Gan...Tessai!" Reeny exclaimed, nailing them with an attack similar to the one Kento did.   
"Oh, this is bad. They can use our powers." Rowen said. 

The Senshi prepared to nail them again. But to their surprise and the Ronin's relief, they could not use the weapon's abilities. 

"What the hell's wrong with this?" Lita shouted, irately.   
"Damn!" Raye added.   
"This thing's broken!" Reeny added.   
"Oh this is even worse!" Kale complained.   
"What's wrong? They can probably only use their weapon's abilities once in some way." Ryo said.   
"They are saying bad words! Since when did this story become PG?" Kale asked. 

A strange person ran out with a note. Ryo read it. 

"It seems that the writer is telling us that they can because they can in their movies." he said.   
"Wonderful. Just wonderful. Now they can put bad language into the mouths of every kid on the planet..." Kale complained.   
"Will you shut up? Jupiter Supreme Thunder...Crush!" Lita shouted, frying Kale.   
"Here we go again." Anubis groaned. 

Promptly after being struck by lightning Kale fell over once more, and hoards of Jawas huddled around them. Anubis scared them away. 

"Kale, don't worry, we'll destroy them for doing this to you again." Anubis vowed.   
"Okay mister man." Kale said, a little out of it.   
"Call me Anubis, call me Warlord of Cruelty, even call me the Ogre, but don't call me Mister Man!"   
"Okay mister man I love you bye-bye." Kale said. 

Kale walked toward the Sailor Senshi. 

"Hi ladies!" he said. They prepared to blast him.   
"Kale watch out!" Anubis said as he dived to knock Kale down. He knocked him down, but got blasted by the Senshi.   
"Silly Ogre." Kale said.   
"Hariel, find Lady Saeidie or whatever her name is and find out how to fix Kale." Anubis ordered.   
"Will do." 

The Sailor Senshi charged the Ronins with their weapons, knocking them down. Kale tried to stop them, but was fried once more. 

"Kale, will you help us you stupid samurai!" Anubis shouted.   
"Are you sayin' I'm stupid?" Kale asked.   
"No."   
"Then are you sayin' that I'm mentally challenged and like a certain Meatball Head?" Kale asked.   
"No."   
"Then are you sayin' I'm a moron, here for your viewing pleasure?" Kale asked.   
"No, I didn't mean that." Anubis said.   
"Then you are saying I'm stupid." Kale said.   
"No."   
"THAT's IT!" Kale shouted, grabbing Anubis and proceeding to beat him up. The Sailor Senshi laughed, but Kale pulled them into the confrontation.   
"Somebody blast him!" Anubis shouted. 

Rowen used his Arrow Shockwave. 

"Not me, him!" Anubis shouted. 

Rowen fired again and hit Kale. He now began mumbling in Italian. 

"Oh, this is bad." Kento said. "We don't know what Kale's saying now." 

The Sailor Senshi immediately ran over and began kissing his feet. Kale continued to shout in Italian. 

Sage blasted Kale with his Thunderbolt Cut. 

"Kale are you okay?" Ryo asked.   
"I think so Ryo, but if Hariel has the Armor of Inferno, how can you use it?" Kale said with an English accent.   
"Guys, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Rowen asked   
"I think so Rowen, but I don't think you can split his helmet twice." Kale chimed in.   
"Kale's lost it again?" Sekhmet asked.   
"No, when Kale was struck by lighting, it must have shifted his brain into some alternate dimension." Rowen deduced.   
"That's a good one Rowen! Point!" Kale said.   
"Oh spare us the humor. Mars Flame Sniper!" Raye shouted. 

Kale was blasted again, and now was raving about how he was going to take over the world. 

"We're in trouble now." Sai said. 

Rowen spotted some tires. 

"Kale! Come over here!"   
"Aha! I will buy all the tires in the world, and charge huge sums of money to sell them! When I have enough, I will buy all the land on Earth, and thus take over the world!" Kale shouted. 

However, once Kale discharged all the electricity inside him, he was back to normal. 

"What happened?" Kale asked.   
"You don't wanna know." Rowen said. 

The Sailor Senshi once again prepared to blast them, but suddenly, another group blasted them! 

_(Starlights' Entrance theme kicks up)_

"Penetrating darkness of night!"   
"Running Atmosphere of Freedom!"   
"Three Saint Comets!"   
"Sailor Star Fighter!"   
"Sailor Star Maker!"   
"Sailor Star Healer!"   
"Sailor Starlights, kenezan!" 

"It's those Starlights! Run for it!" Raye exclaimed. 

The Senshi promptly booked it. 

"Thanks again." Ryo said.   
"You are welcome. We will return if you need us again." Fighter said.   
"Which will be always." Healer added. 

With that they left. 

"Great. Now we have three to worry about." Anubis said.   
"And there is no easy way to beat them." Ryo said. 

To be Continued...   



	6. One With Their Spirits

Ronin Warriors: One with their Spirits.

Our heroes were once again contemplating how they were going to defeat the Sailor Senshi, when their powers failed to put a dent on their armor.

"This has gotten worse. They've got our weapons now, and on top of that, they can tap into our powers. And we still can't put a dent on them." Ryo said.   
"So then how are we going to hurt them?" Kento wondered.   
"If only there was some way to shoot them with our armor's virtues. That is what saved us last time." Anubis thought.   
"That's it! We've got to focus our virtues through our armor's powers!" Sage exclaimed.   
"Let us do it before they find another crystal." Kale said.

Ironically, Sailor Moon had located one of the strange crystals, and no sooner did she pick it up she was in armor.

As the heroes wandered the streets of Juuban, they spotted an arcade. Before they could enter, though, a warrior wearing armor similar to Rowen's blocked their path.

"You are mine, Ronin Warriors." she said.   
"Someone's found the Strata crystal." Kento deduced.   
"Let's suit up. Ronin Warriors to Arms!" Ryo shouted. "Armor of White Neo Wildfire! Tao Jin Jin!"   
"Armor of White Neo Hardrock! Tao Gi Gi!"   
"Armor of White Neo Strata! Tao Inochi Inochi!"   
"Armor of White Neo Halo! Tao Chi Chi!"   
"Armor of White Neo Torrent! Tao Shin Shin!"

The White Armors locked into place.

"Armor of Cruelty! Tao Chu!" Anubis shouted. His helmet appeared before him.   
"Armor of Corruption! Tao Ko!" Kale shouted. His did the same.   
"Armor of Venom! Tao Tei!" Sekhmet added. His also appeared before him.   
"Armor of Illusion! Tao Nin!" Dais exclaimed. His also appeared before him.

"To Arms!" They shouted. They placed their helmets on their heads, and their armors powered up.

While they were frozen in time, the other three Sailor Senshi occupied by the crystals came to assist Sailor Moon in her quest.

"Let's crush them!" Raye suggested.

All four drew their weapons.

"Sou En...Zan!" Raye shouted.   
"Shinkuu...Ha!" Serena shouted, sending an arrow flying at them.   
"Gan...Tessai!" Reeny shouted.   
"Raikou...Zan!" Lita shouted.

Their attacks slammed into the Ronins.

"I've had just enough of this!" Ryo said as his kanji appeared on his forehead. He placed his swords hilt to hilt, and went airborne.

"Flames of...Virtue!" Ryo exclaimed. Flames shot out, nailing the Sailor Senshi.

"That bastard hurt us!" Lita shouted.

Thinking he could do the same, Kento began twirling his staff.

"Boulders of Justice!" Kento shouted.

The large rocks slammed into the Sailor Senshi, nailing them.

Anubis studied these attacks, and began twirling his kama. His kanji appeared on his forehead.

"Chains...of...Loyalty!" Anubis screamed.

He entangled the Senshi and placed them in great pain.

"Darkness of Obedience!" Kale shouted, nailing the Senshi as well.   
"Venom of Piety!" Sekhmet shouted, whacking them with his Snake Fang Strike.   
"Deception of Serenity!" Dais shouted, whacking them with his extensor blades.

The Sailor Senshi fell down from sheer weakness.

"What's going on? They can't be able to hurt us!" Raye exclaimed in disbelief.   
"Let's get out of here before they completely wipe us out!" Serena exclaimed.

The Senshi ran for it.

"Whoa, where did those attacks come from?" Ryo wondered.   
"We never were able to do them before." Kento said.   
"It must not be a power of the White Neo, for we were also able to perform attacks like yours." Anubis said. 

Elsewhere, at Raye's home, the Senshi were contemplating in their Senshi forms, sans armor, what must be done.

"Those Ronins are able to hurt us now. We must hurry and find the other crystals." Raye said.   
"They are getting smarter by the minute." Lita said.   
"Then why don't you get Ami?" Reeny asked.   
"Good idea." Raye thought. A devious plan began to form in her head.   
"Lita, you lure Ami into a trap while we find a crystal for her." Raye said.

Ami was studying as usual when Lita barged in.

"Ami! You've got to come with me! Serena's in trouble!"   
"Let's get moving! Mercury Crystal Power!" Ami shouted, transforming into Super Sailor Mercury.

Lita did the same and the two ran to Serena's rescue. Raye meanwhile had consulted the Great Fire and discovered where Ami's crystal was, and had Reeny bring it. Raye activated her own crystal and she and Reeny pretended to beat up Sailor Moon. 

"Hey! Leave her alone!" Ryo shouted.   
"Oh thank God you've come." Sailor Moon said.   
"You warriors should leave her alone! Mercury Aqua Mirage!" Ami shouted. 

Bolts of water slammed into the strange warriors and turned them to ice. Suddenly, Ami was blasted from behind. Lita had been the one to do it. Sailor Moon activated her armor once more. 

"Ami, join us." Raye said.   
"Never!" Ami exclaimed.   
"Fine then. We'll make you join us!" Serena shouted. 

Reeny entangled her in her Love Chain, and the girls quickly attached it to Ami, causing her armor to power up. Once more, she was surrounded by crystals and before long, an armor similar to Kale's was on her. 

"We've got a problem now." Rowen said. 

Ami grabbed her no-daichi and held it skyward. 

"Ankoku Cho Giri!" Ami shouted, sending black energy bolts slamming into the Ronins and Warlords. 

"Snake...Fang...Strike!" Sekhmet shouted, attempting to destroy Ami. But she teleported out of the way before he could. 

Rowen meanwhile had gone skyward and bombarded the Sailor Senshi with a few Arrow Shockwaves. Raye tried to torch the Ronins and Warlords once more, but Ryo put up a fire shield to protect themselves from the searing flames. Sai spotted a swimming pool nearby. 

"Sekhmet, I will need your help!" Sai shouted. 

Sekhmet sensed what Sai planned to do and placed his swords' blades into the water, charging it with his poison. 

Sai's kanji of trust appeared on his forehead and he pointed at Raye. The water leaped out of the pool and slammed into her. 

"Aaaaaaaaaaaah!" Raye screamed, in pain due to the poison. "Rin, pyou, tou, sha, kai, jin, retsu, sai zen! Akuryo, taisan!" she shouted, throwing an ofuda at Sekhmet, which deactivated his mighty armor. 

A wand appeared in Serena's hand. After doing some serious spinning, she shouted, "Rainbow...Moon...Heart...ache!" 

A chain of hearts fanned out and nailed the Ronins and Warlords. Sage stood up and called on his virtue of wisdom to heal the group. They all stood up. 

"Thanks Sage." Ryo said.   
"No problem." he said.   
"Let us finish them off." Anubis suggested. 

Everyone powered up and struck, but the Senshi vanished before they could. 

"Where did they go?" Ryo wondered.   
"Probably somewhere we can't." Anubis guessed.   
"The Senshi are tough together. We must try to divide and conquer if we wish to defeat them." Dais said. 

To be Continued...

  



	7. New Hardrock

Ronin Warriors: New Hardrock.

The Ronin Warriors and Warlords were working on a plan to divide and conquer. They had also concluded that the Forgotten Souls were needed to face this threat.

"Sage, Kale, you two will hunt down Lita and Ami. Dais, take the Sand Strikers and find Reeny and Serena. Maybe you can convince them to shed their armor." Wolfe said.   
"I will try my hardest." Dais vowed.   
"Sai, Sekhmet, you and Saranbo will find Raye and see what you can do about her." he said.   
"We're on it." they said.   
"Kento, you will come with Ryo, Hariel, Mukara, Saber Strike, Gash, and Sun Devil and find the Crossform Senshi. We must try to convince her to help us." Wolfe said.   
"What about me?" Rowen asked.   
"You will fly around the city and be our eye in the sky." Wolfe said.   
"What about me?" Anubis asked.   
"I suppose you can help us take out the Crossform Senshi."   
"Very well. I have been meaning to try out my newer devices."

With that, everyone scattered.

High above the city, Kale was flying, with Sage hanging on for dear life. Suddenly they were struck by lightning!

"What was that?" Kale wondered.   
"Funny, lightning strikes down, not up. Let's go down and investigate."

The two landed and no sooner did they do so did Ami and Lita surround them.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't you two." Lita said, ready with her sword.   
"I was waiting for you." Ami said, pushing a button that caused huge halogen lamps to shine on the duo. Sage was soaking up the light, but Kale could not take it.

"There is too much light for my sword to absorb. Must...break...lamps." he said.

Kale aimed his claw at the lights and fired. His claw tips destroyed the bulbs in seconds.

"You wreaked my bulbs! Mercury Ice Storm Blast!" Ami shouted.

A bolt of ice flew at Kale, freezing him solid. Suddenly, the weather became increasingly hot, causing the ice to melt!

"I almost forgot about my weather abilities." Kale said.   
"I've had enough of this! Raikou...Zan!" Lita shouted, blasting Kale.

Kale absorbed the blast with his sword.

"I did not think you had realized that your armor is the Halo." Kale said.   
"Jupiter Thundercrash Zap!" Lita shouted, throwing an ball of lighting at Kale.

He simply avoided it. She fired more, but he leaped out of the way.

"Try this! Black Lighting Slash!"

The bolts failed to harm Lita.

Kayura appeared in the air.

"Kale, your powers are only as good as the amount of concentration you put into them." she said.   
"Yes. I see now." Kale said.

He began to focus deeper than he ever had before. His kanji appeared on his forehead.

"Black Lighting Slash!" Kale shouted.

The lighting bolts found their mark and sent Lita flying.

"How..." Lita wondered.

She had no time to figure this out before Ami too was nailed by a bolt from Sage's weapon.

"Finally, we are able to harm them!" Sage exclaimed.

Lita charged Kale with her sword, but Kale quickly disarmed her. Ami attempted to do the same to Sage, but he got her.

"They're becoming able to harm us! We better get out of here!" Lita shouted.

The two teleported away.

Meanwhile, Sai and his group were getting their butts kicked by Raye.

"Say good-bye to your precious armors! Rin, pyou, tou, sha, kai, jin, retsu, sai, zen! Akuryo, Taisan!"

A flurry of thousands of ofudas flew at the three. Sekhmet's kanji appeared on his forehead and four more arms appeared. He grabbed his swords and in no time flat he had destroyed every last one. As Raye wondered how he had done it so quickly, Sai grabbed her with his staff and sent her flying off the bridge they were on and into the sea. Sai put on his face plate and he and the others wasted no time swan diving into the water. They landed on the bottom.

"I can't believe you fools got me all wet! I'm outta here!" Raye shouted.

She tried to escape, but Saranbo entangled her in seaweed.

"Good job Saranbo. Now it is my turn." Sekhmet said.

He placed his swords in front of himself, and grabbed one.

"Snake...Fang...Strike!" He shouted.

His whip of energy slammed into Raye and she began to scream in pain due to his poison's increased potency in water.

"Give it up, Sailor Mars." Sekhmet said.   
"Never!" Raye vowed.

Meanwhile, Dais had found the two children of the moon. He wasted no time enveloping them in his illusions and his steady banter.

"Serena, Reeny. You have no need for the crystals you now wear. They are the epiphany of evil, they go against everything you believe in. Give them to us, and we will free you from this curse." Dais said.   
"But why?" Reeny asked.   
"Because as Sailors Moon and Chibi-Moon, you fight for love and justice. With the crystals, you fight for the evil wrath of the Crystónin Armors."

His illusions showed them what they might become if they kept the crystals. As he spoke, the two Sand Strikers began to sneak up on the girls. Only a few more minutes of enveloping them in his web of trivia would be necessary to get them in range.

"So, give us your crystals, and you shall regain your old ways." Dais said.   
"Fine. We'll give up the crystals." Serena said.   
"Excellent." Dais said.

The crystals were reformed as the armor's vanished.

"Now Sand Strikers!"

The two emerged from the ground and restrained Serena and Reeny. Dais fired his extensor blades, plucking the two crystals from their chests and bringing them to him.

"Thank you so much." Dais said.   
"Venus Crescent Beam Smash!" Reeny shouted, breaking free long enough to nail Dais, knocking the crystals out of his hands.

Reeny dove for the crystals, but Dais used his morning star to knock her away.

"Web of Deception!" he shouted, entangling Reeny once more. Serena used those seconds to regain her own crystal.

"Shinkuu...Ha!" she shouted, blasting Dais once more.

As this was going on, a mysterious hand took the other crystal. In seconds Dais was nailed by stones.

"You have not yet faced our wrath!" the warrior said. The Crystónin Hardrock armor was deactivated for a second, and she was in a sailor fuku. A sword appeared in the hand of the user.

"Space Sword...Blaster!" she shouted, whacking Dais with her sword.   
"It's Sailor Uranus!" Serena exclaimed.

The armor reformed itself. The Sand Strikers came up from the ground behind her, but she whacked them with her staff. She spun around.

"World...Shaking!" she shouted, slamming her hand into the ground, sending an orb of energy flowing along the ground which slammed into the Sand Strikers, nailing them. However, they simply turned to dust, only to reform. Dais and the Sand Strikers fled.

"How did you find us?" Serena asked.   
"My powers led me to that crystal, and I took it. When I did, my powers as Sailor Uranus became incredibly more powerful." Haruka explained.   
"I want my crystal back!" Reeny protested.   
"Do not worry, we will find one for you." 

Meanwhile, Gash and his many allies were searching for the Crossform Senshi. 

"Are you sure we're in the right place?" Ryo asked.   
"Trust me. She came this way." Gash responded.   
"Right you are." a voice said. 

The group turned around, only to be blasted by the Crossform Senshi! 

"When will you fools learn to stay out of this! This is my fight!" she said.   
"We only want to help you! Will you let us?" Ryo asked.   
"Never! I would rather destroy you!" she shouted. 

With that she removed her staff and split it in two, and proceeded to nail all of them with her sticks. 

"That does it." Ryo shouted, removing his swords. 

He charged her, but her sticks were like steel. She parried him and then nailed him with a powerful kick that sent him flying. Sun Devil and Saber Strike also readied their swords and charged, only to be knocked away. Kento stepped forward. 

"Iron Rock Crusher!" he shouted, sending stones flying at her. 

She reformed her staff, only to split it into a three-section staff like Kento's and whipped the stones right back at him. 

"Uh oh." Kento said as the stones prepared to crush him. 

Saber Strike suddenly leaped through the air and sliced the stone in two. Sun Devil did the same to another. Hariel destroyed the rest with Dark Inferno's weapons. 

"Stay here." he commanded the armor. 

As you request.

Hariel charged the Crossform Senshi, who reformed her staff and made her twin sticks once more and dueled with him. She blasted him with an energy bolt, sending him flying.

"I've had enough of this." Hariel said. He leaped back into Dark Inferno.

Mukara prepared his boomerang. Saber Strike went airborne. Sun Devil prepared to attack. Hariel and Ryo placed their swords hilt to hilt. Anubis began twirling his kama. Kento began spinning his staff. They all prepared to nail her with everything they had when a phone rang.

"Where is that coming from?" Sun Devil wondered.

Everyone began looking around for the source of the noise when they realized it was coming from Anubis.

"Um, Anubis, your gauntlet's ringing." Ryo said.

Anubis promptly removed his right gauntlet and pulled an antenna from the part proximal to his hand. He then placed it up to his ear and began talking into it as if it was a phone.

"Hello? Oh, it's you Kayura...yes we're on for tomorrow night...You really got me at a bad time...We're working with the Crossform Senshi...No it's not what you think...honest...we're trying to convince her to go with us...Wait, bad choice of words..."   
"Anubis has a girlfriend." Kento began to sing. Soon everyone chimed in.   
"Will you shut up! No, not you Kayura...I'll call later." He hung up his gauntlet.   
"So, why are you on for tomorrow night?" Kento asked.   
"Because I am going to show her how to unlock the full power of her armor."   
"So it's a date." Ryo deduced.   
"No, it is not a date!" Anubis protested.   
"Enough of this sentimental crap!" the Crossform Senshi shouted.

She blasted them all with energy bolts, knocking them down.

"Where were we?" Hariel wondered.

In seconds the group had repositioned themselves to blast the Crossform Senshi to kingdom come.

"Rage of the Dark Inferno!" Hariel shouted.   
"Sen...Kou...Zan!" Mukara shouted, throwing his boomerang, which was now glowing with pure fire.   
"Tomb of Black Ice!" Sun Devil shouted, surrounding the Crossform Senshi within a huge block of ice.   
"Winged Angel of Death!" Saber Strike shouted, blasting her with everything he had.   
"Flare Up...Now!" Ryo shouted.   
"Iron Rock Crusher!" Kento yelled.

All these attacks struck the Crossform Senshi. When the smoke cleared, she was still there, and boy, was she mad.

"You all will die!" She shouted.

To be Continued...

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  



	8. A Low Degree of Help

Ronin Warriors: A low degree of help.

The Crossform Senshi was seriously ticked off at the Ronins et alii, and was about to fry them with another one of her energy bolts.

"How dare you blast me! I will have you all destroyed!" the Senshi said.   
"I think we're in trouble now..." Ryo muttered.   
"Somebody call ku ichi ichi!" Kento shouted.

Everyone looked at Anubis.

"I am not calling a rescue unit. They would not help us against this foe." he said.   
"Shouldn't the Starlights be here by now?" Ryo wondered.   
"Yeah, I wonder what's keepin' 'em. They usually come when we need them." Kento said.   


Meanwhile...

"You are illegal aliens, and should be destroyed!" A strange man in a black suit said.   
"We may be aliens, but we are not going down so easily!" Star Fighter shouted.   
"Tell that to my Series 4 DeAtomizer." he said.

He opened fire on Fighter, who did some fancy backflips to dodge the blasts.

"Star...Serious...Laser!" She shouted.

An energy bolt slammed into K. J meanwhile, had aimed his Cricket at them. He fired, missing the Starlights but sending himself a couple blocks in the other direction. Once he recovered, he and K brought out the heavy artillery. They aimed their large guns at the three.

"Now we've got you." K said.

Suddenly, a blue blast of energy came out of nowhere and froze K solid! Another froze J. The Starlights stood there confused.

"Run, while you still can!" A voice shouted.

The three dashed off.

As this was going on, the Crossform Senshi was kicking their butts. The Forgotten Souls and Ronins were about to throw in the towel when they spotted a white speck in the sky.

"Look! Up in the sky!" Ryo shouted.   
"Is it a bird?" Saber Strike wondered.   
"No you fool, it's obviously a plane." Sun Devil said.   
"No it's Rowen of the Strata!" Anubis exclaimed.

Arrows rained down on the Crossform Senshi. Rowen hovered in the air.

"If you want to mess with my friends," he said, "then you mess with me! Arrow Shock...wave!" he shouted.

The Crossform Senshi was blasted with the power of his armor.

"You may have been lucky this time, but you will not next time!" she vowed.

She disappeared in a flash of light. The other Ronins and Warlords and Forgotten Souls came running.

"We stopped those girls cold." Sage said.   
"We kicked Raye's behind." Sai said.   
"I did not have as much luck. An Outer Senshi has acquired one of the crystals." Dais said sadly.   
"What? Which one?" Ryo demanded to know.   
"Sailor Uranus has taken the Crystónin Hardrock crystal." Dais replied.   
"Which means Reeny doesn't have a crystal now." Rowen said.   
"We must recapitulate and reassess the situation." Dais said.

Hearing this, Kayura appeared and teleported them back to the outskirts of the city, where Wolfe had established a base camp.

"Okay. We know that Sailor Moon has Strata, Mercury has Corruption, Mars has Wildfire, Jupiter has Halo, Venus or Reeny has none as of now, and Uranus has Hardrock." Ryo stated.   
"Which means that Torrent, Cruelty, Illusion, and Venom are still up for grabs." Hariel stated.   
"I've got a plan. Warlords, hunt down the remaining Senshi and keep the Crystónin Warriors from getting to them." Wolfe said.   
"Agreed."   
"Ronin Warriors, you attempt to track down the crystals and secure them before the Senshi do." Wolfe said.   
"Forgotten Souls, you stay here and be ready to move on a moment's notice. Hariel, have Dark Inferno get a lock on the crystals." Wolfe ordered.

In seconds, Dark Inferno had located the four crystals.

"Let's split up. I'll take Cruelty. Sai, you take Venom, Sage, you take Torrent, and Kento, you take Illusion." Ryo said.   
"What about me?" Rowen asked.   
"Fly overhead and keep an eye on things." Ryo said.   
"You got it." Rowen said.

The Ronins were scattered throughout the city in an attempt to secure the crystals. Anubis meanwhile, used his "Doujiphone" to call Hotaru Tomoe.

"Tomoe Residence." a voice said on the other end.   
"Yes, I would like to speak with Hotaru." Anubis said.   
"May I ask who is calling?" the voice said.   
"Someone who wishes her to stay the way she is." Anubis replied.   
"What? A boyfriend?" the voice said angrily. "Now you listen here, NO boyfriend of my daughter is going to be calling this house!"

He hung up.

"Did you reach her?" Kale asked.   
"No, I got her father. Apparently we'll have to go to her in person." Anubis said.   
"What do you mean, we?" Sekhmet asked.   
"All of you are coming with me." Anubis said.   
"No, Wolfe told us to split up. I'm going after Michiru." Sekhmet said.   
"And I'm going to find Setsuna." Dais said.   
"And I'll try to find that Mina person, but that armor of Hariel's keeps saying that she's nowhere to be found. So I'll go with you Anubis." Kale said.   
"Thank you." Anubis said.

That night, the Warlord of Cruelty and the Warlord of Corruption stood outside of Hotaru's home.

"So, how do we get in?" Kale asked.   
"The same way you did at Raye's."

Kale smiled in approval.

_(Mission Impossible Theme kicks up)_

After carefully picking the lock, Kale snuck in the front door. As before, he had shed his full armor to minimize noise. He tiptoed up the stairs in total silence. Suddenly Hotaru's father stepped into the hall, forcing Kale to make a leap off the banister and hang on for dear life. In a few seconds he moved back into his room, allowing Kale to do a Luke Skywalker-style flip back onto the floor. He opened the door to Hotaru's room, where she was fast asleep. Unfortunately her father decided to come in to kiss her goodnight, forcing Kale to dive under the bed. In a few minutes he was gone, and Kale emerged. Hotaru was excited by the loud noise coming from under her bed. She opened her mouth to scream, but Kale covered her mouth before she could. 

"Shhhh." Kale whispered.   
"Who are you?" Hotaru demanded.   
"I am Kale, Warlord of Corruption. One moment." 

Kale opened the window so that Anubis could climb up using his kasari-gama. 

"And I am Anubis, Warlord of Cruelty." he said.   
"I know you! You're the guys that are fighting those strange warriors in armor!" Hotaru deduced.   
"Yes. And they are your Sailor Senshi comrades. We are here to warn you that they may soon be coming for you. We are here to prevent that. Is there anyplace we can hide?" Anubis asked.   
"Hotaru? Who are you talking to in there?" her dad asked.   
"It's my dad! Hide!" she shouted. 

Anubis and Kale dove into the closet. 

Meanwhile, Sekhmet had located Michiru's home, and was forced to climb up to it using his Snake Fang Swords. He smashed through the window and quickly shed his armor. He took a position outside her door, waiting for trouble. 

As this went on, Dais located Setsuna, who was just about to turn in for the night when he knocked on her door clad in sub armor. 

"Who is it?" she asked.   
"A friend." Dais said. 

She opened the door to find him. 

"Meiou Setsuna," Dais began, "I have come to warn you that the other Sailor Senshi have acquired powerful crystals and seek to take over the world with them. They may involve you in their plot."   
"I see. I knew something was up. I'm already at work attempting to figure out any patterns that they are implementing." she said.   
"Good. Maybe they have some plan." Dais said. 

Little did any of the four know that the Sailor Senshi were slowly moving in on each of the three houses... 

To Be Continued...   
  
  
  



	9. Guy In Blue

Ronin Warriors: Guy in Blue.

Anubis and Kale were explaining to Hotaru that she was in great danger, when the two looked outside, only to notice that Ami and Lita were approaching to kill them and Hotaru.

"I think we have a problem..." Kale said.   
"Then let us deal with it." Anubis said.

The two leaped out the window in sub armor, and located the two Senshi who had decided to kick their butts. However, in their rush to destroy their enemies, they had forgotten to change into their armor.

"Would you wait a sec while we change?" both sides stated.

The Warlords and Sailor Senshi both transformed into their armor.

Meanwhile, Sekhmet heard someone coming. Haruka entered the room with Raye.

"I will not let you pass. Armor of Venom! Tao Tei!"

His helmet appeared in front of him, and he donned it, which transformed him into the Warlord of Venom.

"Ah, a sole warrior against the two of us." Haruka said.

_(Starlights' Entrance Music kicks up)_

"I wouldn't say that any more!" A voice shouted. "A drifting shooting star tears the darkness...Sailor Star Fighter! Stage...On!" 

A devious, convoluted smile formed on Haruka's lips under her helmet. 

"DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE!" Haruka shouted, charging Star Fighter with her three-section staff, which had been broken into the nunchaku form. She nailed her, sending her flying. Sekhmet meanwhile was attacking Raye with his swords. 

"You fool. I'll destroy you now! Sou En...Zan!" Raye screamed. 

Sekhmet was sent flying backwards by Raye. Star Fighter meanwhile was getting her butt kicked by Haruka. Sekhmet noticed and threw two of his swords to her. 

Dais and Sailor Pluto were fighting off Serena, who remarkably was kicking their butts instead of the other way around. 

"This is not good." Dais said. 

Suddenly he had a realization. Reality twisted itself, revealing dozens of cute guys to Serena. Her eyes turned to hearts and she was in heaven. Sailor Pluto moved into position. 

"Dead...Scream." 

An energy bolt shot from Setsuna's staff and slammed into Serena. 

"Why did you do thaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?" Serena whined.   
"Silence child! Web of Deception!" Dais shouted. 

The blades of his Naginata flew out and trapped Serena in webs. 

Meanwhile, Ami and Lita were fighting against Kale and Anubis. Some pedestrians stopped nearby to watch the fight. Ami went to some and Lita went to the others. 

"Powers of Crystónin...Change these creatures to a form more suitable for me!" Ami shouted.   
"And me!" Lita added. 

Energy surged from their armor, turning half the pedestrians into creatures made of ice and the rest into electrical humanoids. 

"Uh oh." Kale said.   
"Ha! These creatures are no match for us!" Anubis shouted. 

He charged, but the recently created minions sent him flying back. 

"Don't say I didn't warn you." Kale said. 

Meanwhile, some of Michiru's neighbors had been changed into creatures of fire and earth. 

"This does not look good." Sekhmet said as they beat him into a corner as Haruka continued to beat up Star Fighter. 

Serena had done the same, and made creatures of wind. They spun at high speed and knocked Dais and Sailor Pluto halfway down the street. They were weakened greatly by the blow. 

"You can't win!" Serena shouted. "Wind creatures...finish them off!" 

Suddenly, all of the wind creatures were frozen solid! 

"Who did thaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?" Serena whined. 

A warrior stepped out of the shadows, clad in blue. 

"I did." 

"Shinkuu...Ha!" Serena shouted, firing at the strange warrior, who quickly froze the shot twice and nailed it with a roundhouse, shattering it. 

"This guy is good." Dais said. 

Serena charged him, but he back flipped, leaving a shape of him made of ice. Upon contact Serena was frozen. He nailed her with an uppercut, and she went flying. 

"I'm outie!" Serena shouted. 

With that she teleported away. 

"Who are you?" Dais asked the strange warrior in blue.   
"I am Sub-Zero." he said.   
"But why are you here?" Dais asked.   
"I have heard that an evil armor is in the process of being reformed." Sub-Zero said.   
"True. But this is Ronin Warriors. You are from Mortal Kombat. Why would you care what happens here?"   
"Because an evil being is going to come down from another realm. I have reason to believe that it may be coming from the Netherealm this time, or possibly the barren wasteland of Outworld." Sub-Zero stated. 

With that, Sub-Zero vanished. 

Later, the Senshi learned that their fight had not been in vain. 

"Serena, you may have failed, but we got Michiru!" Raye said.   
"It was a very simple matter of convincing her to join us." Haruka said.   
"And while those fools were kicking our minions butts, we got Hotaru!" Lita said.   
"All we need is their crystals, and we've got it!" Serena shouted.   
"Not exactly. We still need Setsuna, and the remaining four crystals." Ami stated.   
"Then, we can combine our powers, and bring forth the armor once more, and rule the world!"   


To Be Continued...   
  
  
  



	10. Crystals and Cryos

Ronin Warriors: Crystals and Cryos.

As the Warlords returned, the Ronins did as well.

"Did you get any of the crystals?" Anubis asked.   
"Any? We got 'em all!" Kento exclaimed.   
"Took us long enough." Ryo said.   
"At least you succeeded. We ended up almost getting killed by the Senshi, and Dais swears that this strange guy in blue who freezes stuff helped him." Sekhmet said.   
"It's true! He told me that he thinks that someone from his Realm is coming to take over the world, and they are coming from the armor." Dais explained in vain.   


Meanwhile, Sub-Zero was trying to make sense of what was going on. Fujin had indeed sent him, thinking something was wrong, but he was still skeptical of the new guardian of Earth Realm was actually right. After all, he and his companions had nearly killed his brother years before. His thoughts were scattered by a voice.

"You will never succeed, ninja."

Sub-Zero whirled around to find Talpa.

"For the billionth time, I am not a ninja, nor a Lin Kuei. I am a free agent." he said.   
"Your profession or affiliation does not concern me. I simply wish to know how good a fighter you are." Talpa said, readying his sword and shrinking down to Sub-Zero's level.

Sub-Zero took a fighting stance. Talpa swiped with his sword, but Sub-Zero leaped back, freezing Talpa with an ice blast in the air. He ripped into a combo, sending Talpa flying. Talpa grew and took a few swings at the ex-ninja, who gracefully slid between his legs and attempted to flee. But suddenly he could not move, as Talpa used his telekinesis to float Sub-Zero to him. Suddenly a bolt of energy struck Talpa, freeing Sub-Zero from his grip. A new form appeared. It was Rayden, adorned in the richest robes, finer than any garments worn by the lesser deities. It was typical of his current status as an Elder God. Talpa and Sub-Zero bowed to show homage to the ex-thunder god.

"Talpa, I am ashamed that you have attempted to destroy the only entity that can possibly hope to destroy whatever being is summoned by the armor." Rayden said.   
"And what makes you so certain that the being coming will fall under your jurisdiction?" Talpa questioned.   
"I am an Elder God. Trust me, I know these things." Rayden said.   
"Then let us see how you are as a fighter." Talpa said.   
"I don't fight." Rayden replied.

Fujin, a god now clad in Rayden's robes, which now bore the Japanese character for wind, appeared. He had a long white ponytail, and like Rayden, he had no eyes.

"But I would be honored to face the great Talpa in combat." Fujin said.

He removed his robes and handed them to Sub Zero. He was now in his pants and blue shirt, and wearing a red cape. Talpa charged, but Fujin went airborne. He lifted his hand, and Talpa rose in a gust of wind. Fujin then grabbed him and slammed him into the ground. Fujin then spun like a tornado, knocking Talpa miles away upon contact. Talpa managed to get back. Fujin alighted.

"Tell me why you are interested in Sub-Zero." Fujin demanded.   
"Never!" Talpa vowed.   
"I feel a surge coming on..." Rayden began to say as lighting began to crisscross his body.   
"Fine then! I wished to tell Sub-Zero about the lost Cryos Armor."   
"The Armor of Cryos!" Rayden exclaimed. "Only us deities are supposed to know about it! Fujin, did you tell him? If you did I'll..."   
"No, Lord Rayden. I never told any mortals about it."   
"I am a demon from the Nether Realm. I feed off of hate and suffering. I am immortal, and have been around for at least 1000 years. Of course I've heard of it."   
"1000 years? Ha! That's close to mortality where I come from." Rayden laughed.   
"Believe what you will, Thunder God. I know of the Cryos Armor."   
"But why give it to this insignificant mortal?" Rayden asked.

Sub-Zero was about to speak up about him not being insignificant, but Rayden told him to shut up and continued his discussion with Talpa.

"To answer your question, if he is going to die in the great battle ahead, at least let him do it in style." Talpa said.   
"He has a point." Sub-Zero said.   
"Shut up!" The immortals said simultaneously.   
"Fine. Because I can not hope to stop you Talpa, I will allow you to tell Sub-Zero where the armor is located so that he can help your allies." Rayden decreed.

He grabbed Talpa by the weapons on his chest.

"But if I am to catch you trying to kill other mortal in this Realm, I will be very grumpy. And you don't want to see me grumpy." Rayden said.   
"Trust me, you don't." Sub-Zero said.

With that Rayden and Fujin left, with Rayden muttering something about what possessed him to send his brother into the Netherealm in the first place.

"So, what is this Cryos Armor you came to tell me about." Sub-Zero demanded.   
"It is a powerful armor that increases the freezing abilities of a warrior such as yourself. With it you might be able to withstand the forces that may possibly come to this Realm."   
"So where is it?" Sub-Zero asked.   
"It is kept in my palace...that is, the map that leads to it." Talpa said.   
"You don't know where it is exactly?" Sub-Zero shouted.   
"I have never needed to use it myself. Your special powers are the key to it's retrieval, and only you can get by the guards that protect it."   
"I see."   
"Hurry. The forces here cannot hold the evil back for long."

The two left Earth immediately.

Meanwhile, the Ronins had placed the Torrent Crystal on top of a building, and took positions to attack. That way, when the Senshi came to retrieve it, they might be able to stop them. In seconds, all the Senshi appeared, with Michiru in Sailor Neptune form. As she reached out to pick up the crystal, she was restrained by Anubis' kama.

"We have you all now." he said.

Lita wasted no time touching the chain and sending an electric current surging back into Anubis, sending him flying. Michiru picked up the crystal, but before she could activate it, Rowen flew by and snatched it from her hands.

"Gotcha." Rowen said.

Raye went airborne and used her armor's sure-kill to knock it out of his hands and into Haruka's.

"We have it now."

Suddenly a blade from Dais' Naginata flashed out and retrieved the crystal.

"Ours now."

He was quickly blasted in the back by Ami, who retrieved the crystal.

"Thank you so much."

Sai grabbed it with his staff.

"No, thank you."

Serena charged Sai, but her clumsiness caused her to trip over herself and knock the crystal out of Sai's hands. It slid along the rooftop, somehow bounced over the ledge, and fell to the ground. Suddenly it came up, caught by Kale.

"I have it."

Suddenly it was taken from his hands by the Crossform Senshi!

"It is mine now."

Suddenly the crystal began to glow with power.

"What's...going...on!?" she tried to say.

"The Crossform Senshi's powers must be incompatible with the crystals." Ryo deduced.

It began to transform at an alarming rate.

"Whatever it's becoming," Sage began, "It's sure to give us a problem."

It's transformation was finally complete.

"Oh no!" Kento said. "It's..."

To Be Continued...


	11. Armageddon?

Ronin Warriors: Armageddon?

The Ronins and Sailor Senshi looked at this creature in horror and awe.

"It's worse than anything we've ever faced!" Kento finished.   
"It's uglier than anything we've ever faced!" Sage shouted.   
"It's more grotesque than anything we've ever faced!" Ryo added.   
"It's cuter than anything we've faced." The Sailor Senshi said in unison; except for Haruka and Michiru, you all know why.

Sai was about to cut in with another "It's...then" line, but Anubis and the Warlords were getting impatient.

"We don't need to watch Messages over again." Kale said.

The creature was indeed a dangerous threat. It looked like Hanson, was dressed like the Spice Girls collectively.

"It can't be worse than it already is." Ryo said.   
"Oh boy, all sorts of fun little people to play with!" it said in Barney's voice.   
"It just got worse." Kento said.

Meanwhile, the Sailor Senshi had decided to charge this monstrosity.

"Shinkuu...Ha!" Serena shouted.   
"Ankoku Cho Giri!" Ami added.   
"Mars Flame Sniper!" Raye screamed.   
"Raikou...Zan!" Lita added.   
"Gan...Tessai!" Haruka shouted.   
"Submarine...Reflection!" Michiru shouted.

The energy bolts slammed into the strange crossform creature.

"That's not nice! Fighting is wrong!" it said.

Then it blasted them, but Michiru was able to jump clear before it struck. The Sailor Senshi began singing like the Spice Girls. Before Dais could talk them out of it, Anubis had already charged the creature.

"Quake...With...Fear!" he screamed.

It blasted him, and he began to sing "Mmmbop."

"This is getting out of hand." Ryo said.

The creature fired at them, and a select few were able to get out of the way before the rest began singing the Barney Song.

Rowen, Ryo, Dais and Sage were all that stood against the monstrosity.

"I think we need the Forgotten Souls now." Sage said.

No sooner did he utter their name did they appear.

"We heard. So this is that great noise we heard. What are we going to do?" Hariel asked.   
"We're going to distract it, that's what. Dais, use your illusions to make the creature attack, while we hit it from all sides." Ryo said.

Dais created a truly diabolical illusion of Howard Stern saying the Seven Dirty Words to a small child. The being was so appalled that it charged at the illusion, slamming into a brick wall.

"Web of Deception!" Dais shouted, entangling the monster so that the others could beat it.

"Flare Up...Now!" Ryo shouted.   
"Arrow Shock...wave!" Rowen added.   
"Thunder...Bolt...Cut!" Sage shouted.   
"Rage of the Dark Inferno!" Hariel shouted.   
"Luminance from the Heavens!" Saber Strike shouted, using his swords.   
"Wave of Destruction!" Saranbo shouted.   
"Tomb of Black Ice!" Sun Devil added.   
"Sen...Kou..Zan!" Mukara shouted.

The attacks bounced off of the creature, but Saber Strike's managed to harm it. It screamed in pain.

"I think if we concentrate our virtues and pure energy on it, we might stop it!" Sage shouted.   
"I've got a better idea." Rowen said. He held a wand.   
"What in the Nether Realm are you going to do with that?" Dais asked.   
"I'm going to try and heal it." he said.   
"Good luck. Saber Strike, see if you can hold it back while Rowen tries his idea." Ryo said.   
"Luminance from the Heavens!" he shouted, sending more searing pain into the creature.

Rowen went through a strange sequence and finished by shouting, "Starlight Honeymoon...Therapy...Kiss!"

A pink bolt of energy slammed into the creature and it reverted back to the Crossform Senshi. The crystal fell to the ground. The others stopped acting like idiots and ran over to check on the Crossform Senshi.

"Are you all right?" Ryo asked.   
"Yes, I am Ryo of the Wildfire."

"Chouryuu Ha!" a voice shouted, blasting her with energy. The group turned to find Michiru clad in an armor similar to Sai's.

"You really should keep an eye on your opponents." she said.

"Mars Celestial Fire...Surround!" Raye shouted, sending the group flying away. They then proceeded to beating up the weakened Crossform Senshi with their powers and weapons before disappearing. The Ronins and Warlords rushed over to assess the situation. Sage used his armor's powers to heal her. 

"I've done all I can with my armor, but she needs rest. We've got to get her someplace safe." 

Kayura appeared and brought the weary warriors back to Mia's. 

"Who is this?" Mia asked.   
"No time to explain. We've got to get her on the couch." Ryo said. 

Kento used his strength to carry her over and laid her down. 

"Let's see if we can get her helmet off." Sai said.   
"But she hides her identity for a reason. Won't we be violating her wishes if we take it off?" Anubis wondered.   
"Maybe I can deactivate her armor." Kayura said. 

In a flash, the Crossform Senshi's armor was deactivated and her form revealed. 

"I don't believe it. It's..." Ryo began to say. 

To Be Continued...


	12. Revelations of an Amatory Kind

Ronin Warriors: Revelations of a amatory kind.

  
The Ronin Warriors gazed upon the Crossform Senshi's true face and found it to be that of Mina Aino.

"Sailor Venus?" Kento wondered in disbelief.   
"So how come Reeny's got your powers?" Rowen wondered.   
"The little spore must of stolen my transformation pen. So I used my old transformation brooch, but somehow I got changed into the Crossform Senshi, as you call me. But someone did tell me to stop the Sailor Senshi from forming the armor, but if you nine were to get in my way, I was supposed to kill you."   
"What did this person look like?" Anubis asked.   
"He had a big hat on his head, and strange robes." Mina replied.   
"Sounds like the Ancient, but why would he try to kill us?" Sai wondered.   
"And while we're on the subject, how could he turn Mina into the Crossform Senshi if Kayura's got his staff?" Ryo wondered.   
"We can worry about that later. Six out of the nine Sailor Senshi have crystals." Dais said.   
"And we have the three remaining crystals." Sekhmet said.   
"But they also have Hotaru. I just hope for her sake she drives them crazy." Kale said.

"You foolish pest! You will join us, or die!" Raye shouted at Hotaru, whom they had chained to a wall.   
"I'll never join you and your companions! The power of Saturn was not meant to be used for evil!" Hotaru protested.

Raye left her, to speak with the others.

"The little pest refuses to join our cause." Raye said.   
"This really ruins our plans. If we want to destroy the Ronin Warriors and their allies we need the armor's full power." Haruka said, angry.   
"Well if she won't join us, we'll have to change her mind." Michiru said.   
"And how are we going to do that?" Lita asked.   
"Simple. We get the correct crystal from the Ronin Warriors and activate its power. Then they are doomed." Michiru said.   
"And we get one for me!" Reeny shouted.   
"But you know the Ronins aren't going to just give us the crystal." Serena said.

The group stared at her for actually making a comment that fit with the discussion.

"Right, that is why we use Hotaru as the bait. We exchange Hotaru for the crystal." Ami said.   
"And then we don't give her back." Raye added.   
"You catch on quickly. Haruka, Michiru, grab Hotaru."

The ladies departed to find the Ronins. When the team finally arrived on the scene, they noticed Hotaru hanging from a rope, with Lita ready to cut it with her sword.

"Listen up Ronin Warriors. Give us the crystal key to the Armor of Cruelty, and we will let Hotaru go. Fail, and she dies. And if you're thinking of charging in like a bunch of heroes..." Ami said as Haruka and Michiru appeared to block their path, "then you've got another thing coming."

"We can do it guys!" Kento shouted, charging the girls, but Michiru blasted him away with her Submarine Reflection. Rowen then tried to fly up to untie Hotaru, but Serena shot him with her own bow.

"We can match anything you try Ronins." Ami said.   
"Then let us see if you are correct." Ryo said.

The others charged, with the exception of Anubis, who was guarding the three crystals they still had. The teenage Reeny charged them, but Anubis was able to block, at which point she nailed him in the groin and grabbed the small pouch they were being kept in. As Kale dueled with Lita on the roof, he accidentally cut Hotaru free, causing her to fall. But everyone was too far away from her to save her. Suddenly, everything stopped! Sailor Pluto appeared. She had used her forbidden attack once more. She then leaped up, caught Hotaru, and lowered her to the ground. Suddenly Reeny snuck up behind Pluto and placed a crystal on her chest, causing her to don an armor that resembled Sekhmet's.

Dais had not engaged, but was hanging upside down nearby. He caught on with what was going on. Every time they had seen the Sailor Senshi gain their armor, they were in their Sailor forms. So that might mean, he thought, that the crystals could only work if they were transformed. He came out of his cogitation just in time to see Hotaru begin to remove her transformation pen.

"Hotaru! Don't transform! That's what they want you to do! If you transform, then they can summon Crystónin!" Dais shouted. Hotaru was able to hear him. But Reeny was closing in. Thinking quickly, Dais fired his Naginata, and shouted for her to grab the chain. He retracted, bringing her safely away. He dropped down from the ceiling.

"Time to make a hasty retreat."

Dais warped reality, making it look like the Ronins were leaving. The Sailor Senshi prepared to teleport away, but Reeny shouted that it was a trick. While Dais had grabbed Hotaru, she had activated the Crystónin Illusion armor.

"Okay, try this on for size."

Dais created the same thing with his holographic projector. Reeny could not distinguish this illusion because it was not magical in creation. While the Sailor Senshi followed what they thought to be the Ronins one way, the real guys ran the other.

Back at Mia's, Hotaru was reunited with Mina. But everything was not well. Mina had learned that she was unable to reactivate her Crossform Senshi abilities via her Sailor V brooch.

"It wouldn't have been a good idea anyway. If that fake Ancient comes forth, then he might turn you against us." Ryo suggested.   
"But now they have all the crystals, and all they need is Hotaru. The second she becomes Sailor Saturn then they'll be on top of us." Anubis said.   
"I want to help you." Hotaru said, "but without my Sailor Senshi powers I can't help you...in battle that is. But I can use my mysterious power to heal you."   
"Phew. She was beginning to sound like one of Saban's minions." Kento said.   
"But I have my armor to heal." Sage said.   
"Wait. Mina, try using your transformation brooch to become Sailor V."

Mina did, and was able to become that alternate form.

"It works!" Mina said triumphantly.   
"Let me try something. Yuli, hand me the Jewel of Life." Kayura said.

He did, and Mina donned it. It began to rotate, and sure enough, the armor of the Crossform Senshi activated. Mina deactivated both.

"But what about me?" Hotaru asked, feeling left out.   
"Hotaru, you can use the Armor of Kaos. I haven't needed it lately." Kayura said.

Just then, Talpa came storming in.

"Morons! You failed to secure the crystals! Because of you nine, and your allies the Forgotten Souls, they now are one step away from calling on the full power of Crystónin! Hotaru, it is best that you stay here. And as for you Crossform Senshi, you better stay away from combat as well, because we know what happens when one of those crystals touches you. And since that the Crystónin Armor still has the five original Ronin Armors embedded in it, we have a problem. If it is summoned, we have five more armors to deal with." Talpa replied.   
"Wait a sec. Speaking of our armor, how come we have our sub-armor if Ryo ripped it out of us?" Kento asked.   
"When I created the White Neo Armor I simultaneously took back the sub-armor. We would not have been able to stop Ryo without them being in our possession." Kayura explained.   
"But we better rest now. We'll need all our strength if we're gonna keep those Senshi from forming Crystónin." Ryo suggested.

So everyone went to sleep. Except for the Netherealm Demons, who could not. So they chose to stand guard over the slumbering samurai. Those that could shed their armor did so.

On the roof, Hariel and Dark Inferno surveyed the situation while the demonic Forgotten Souls patrolled the house.

Unknown to them, a group had slowly been able to penetrate their defenses.

"We did it!" Serena screamed in happiness.   
"Shut up you ditz! You want them to hear us?" Raye shouted.

Hariel was about to fall asleep when Dark Inferno began sounding alarms like crazy.

"What is it?"

Danger. Danger. Enemy forces approaching.

"The Senshi. I knew it. Sand Strikers, attack."

Out of the ground near the Sailor Senshi the Sand Strikers emerged from the ground and engaged. But Raye forced them to retreat when she threatened to use her ofudas. Suddenly, the Sailor Senshi with the exception of Ami and Michiru were frozen solid! A new figure emerged. It was Sub-Zero, wearing an armor unlike any that had ever appeared before.

"You are not going anywhere." he said. "The Cryos Armor will make sure of that."

He revealed a large staff.

Seconds later the others broke free and overwhelmed Sub-Zero. Hariel began firing Dark Inferno's weapons at them, and the Senshi ran for cover. All of them prepared to use their attacks, but Hariel kept breaking their concentration with more volleys.

"We'll have to do this on our own turf!" Lita shouted.   
"Right!" Raye said.

With that, they vanished, but not before Serena fired an arrow at the house.

The next morning, the heroes awoke to Yuli's screaming.

"Ryo! Come quick!" He shouted.

Ryo followed him outside, where he found a note pinned to one of Serena's arrows.

Ryo of the Wildfire,

we have your friends.

If you ever want to see them again,

come to juuban and face us alone

in mortal combat. if one other warrior

interferes with the battle,

all your friends die and you will too!

refuse to fight us, and you die!

how's that for choices?

Sincerely the Sailor Senshi.

Ryo ran into the house to find no one within except Mia, Mina, Hotaru, Yuli, and the Forgotten Souls.

"We must have been fighting an illusion last night! While we fought what we thought were them, they broke in and captured everyone else." Hariel said.   
"They want to fight me, and me alone." Ryo said once more.   
"Let's get them. Together, I know we can win!" Saber Strike said.   
"No. The others die if you help me." he said.   
"Ryo, it says we can't intervene. While you fight the Senshi, we'll attempt to get your friends free. Once they're safe, we have Kayura hightail us out of there." Hariel explained.   
"That might work, but they'll kill us the second you touch them."   
"We have terrible odds. Eight of them against you." Sun Devil said.   
"I have no choice but to fight them." Ryo said.   
"Ryo, there is probably another way." Saber Strike said.   
"I refuse to accept, we all die. You guys help me in any way, we die. I fight them, I might win." Ryo said.   
"Ryo, going against all eight of them is madness!" Gash shouted.   
"True, but the odds were stacked against me when I fought Saban, and I beat him." Ryo reminded them.   
"Yes but there was only ONE of him! There are EIGHT of them!" Hariel reminded him.   
"It's a risk I have to take." Ryo said.

Later that day, Ryo stood before the Sailor Senshi on a bridge. Mia, Yuli, Mina, and Hotaru stood with Kayura, who had generated a force field to protect them from harm. Hanging above them, tied together, were the Warlords and Ronins. Hariel and his Forgotten Souls were hidden from view.

"Sailor Senshi!" Ryo shouted. "I accept your challenge! Fight me in mortal combat." He quickly activated his armor and brandished his swords. The Sailor Senshi charged him, weapons drawn.

To Be Continued...

  
  



	13. Ryo's Fight

Ronin Warriors: Ryo' fight.

Ryo charged forward, with his twin swords, and sent Raye flying away. Lita attacked, and he sent her flying too. But the others quickly nailed Ryo with their energy bolts, sending him flying in the other direction.

"Ryo, you were a fool to come here. You fell right into our little trap." Ami said.   
"What?"   
"We knew you would NEVER let us take Hotaru, so we grabbed your allies instead, because we KNEW that you would come all this way to destroy us. And you even helped us, by bringing Hotaru along!"   
"Really. I beg to differ." Ryo said.

Everyone but Kayura shed their disguises to reveal that they were Saber Strike, Saranbo, Sun Devil, and Gash. But a few volleys from the Sailor Senshi knocked them out of the picture.

"You failed to follow the rules. Now you must die!" Lita shouted.

The Sailor Senshi prepared their weapons.

"Sou...En Zan!" Raye shouted.   
"Shinkuu Ha!" Serena added   
"Gan...Tessai!" Haruka shouted.   
"Chouryuu Ha!" Michiru added.   
"Raikou Zan!" Lita shouted.   
"Ja...Ga...Ken!" Setsuna screamed.   
"Ankoku Cho Giri!" Ami shouted.   
"Tou Chi Mou!" Reeny shouted.

All their attacks slammed into Ryo, knocking him away.

"Good. Now I don't have to worry about you using your sure-kills." Ryo said.   
"What? That bastard tricked us into blasting him."

Ryo placed his weapons hilt to hilt and went airborne. 

"Flare Up...Now!" he shouted, blasting the senshi back with a bolt of flame.   
"That's it." Raye said. "Now let's hit him hard and fast." 

The Sailor Senshi opened fire with all their attacks available to them including Crystónin energy bolts, and pummeled Ryo. At first he was able to take the beating, but slowly he was unable to take their constant barrage and began to loose his stamina. Ryo screamed out in pain as the ladies moved on to weapon attacks. Finally, Ryo dropped to his knees to conserve energy. His mighty armor was damaged by the relentless attacks by the Sailor Senshi. The Senshi raised their weapons for one last strike. 

"Time to end this." Raye said. She swung. Ryo closed his eyes in preparation for the strike, but it never came. Puzzled, he slowly opened his eyes to find Sailor Saturn blocking Raye's twin katana with her Silence Glaive. She quickly twisted, disarming Raye. As she struggled to pick up her weapons, she whacked Raye with the distal end of the polearm. 

"You have caused the city of Juuban trouble long enough." Saturn said. "You leave me no choice but to call upon my full power." 

Saturn raised her Glaive to initiate her Silence Glaive Apply, but before she could do so, Serena tied the final crystal to an arrow and fired at Hotaru. Miraculously in a one and a million shot considering the archer firing, to everyone's surprise, hit Hotaru in the chest, and activated the final armor: Crystónin Cruelty. 

"Now we're in trouble." Kento said.   
"Finally! We all have our crystals!" Raye shouted.   
"Now we can finally finish those fools off!" Ami added.   
"So let's do it." Lita said. 

The nine girls focused all their power. Their planetary powers substituted for the Confucian and Samurai virtues of the Ronins and Warlords, and the crystals began to glow with power. The Starlight Senshi suddenly appeared, and tried to attack, but they were blocked by the energy shield that had formed around the Sailor Senshi. Finally the Crystals detached, and rapidly flew into the air, and took positions like an armor. The crystals representing Strata, Hardrock, Torrent, and Halo went to their positions on the Armor of Inferno in the air; Dais' crystal took its' position on the top, while Ryo's locked in as the chest. Anubis' crystal formed the waist area, while Sekhmet's flew up to form a sub armor, which all the crystals quickly linked up to. Kale's finally linked up to the back of this sub armor. For a few seconds the armor hung in the air; then it quickly and forcefully struck the bridge and caused crystal formations to erupt from the spot where it struck. An energy bolt slammed into the crystal, causing it to shatter and reveal the armor once more. But now there was someone in it; someone from the Ronin's past. The Sailor Senshi, weakened from the energy drain, lay motionless on the ground. The Ronins turned to face their opponent, who was admiring his improved form. He was very Asian in appearance, more so than the Ronins or Warlords. He had a very Mongolian appearance to his face. The Warlords recognized him immediately. 

"So, you are the soul pulled from the Spirit Realm." Sekhmet said from above.   
"Come to dispose of us have you?" Kale added.   
"Come closer so that we can tear that armor off of you." Dais said.   
"For you will not last long...Lord Badamon." Anubis said. 

Badamon laughed at the Warlords' threats. 

"I'm touched. You still remember me after all those blows to the head." he said.   
"You should watch your tongue, sorcerer." Anubis warned.   
"Oh, I've learned much since I last fought you." Badamon said. 

Ryo suddenly got up. 

"You again? I thought I destroyed you." Ryo said.   
"On the contrary, Ryo of the Wildfire, I came back so that I can take over the Dynasty." he said.   
"I'm afraid you're too late. Talpa is now on our side." Ryo explained.   
"Oh really? Two for the price of one." Badamon said. 

The Forgotten Souls meanwhile had recovered and had freed the other Ronins and Warlords. 

"You know, Ryo of the Wildfire, I've always wondered how tough you and your companions, new and old would be without your precious armor. Let's find out shall we?" Badamon said. "Nether Spirits! Arise and do my bidding!" he said. 

The Nether Spirits appeared and immediately went to work. First they caused the Sailor Senshi and Forgotten Souls to fall into a deep sleep. Next, they used their power to deactivate Ryo's armor. Then they began playing their flutes in an attempt to keep them from calling on their armor. 

"Now, my dear Ronins and Warlords," he said, "let's see how good you really are." 

To Be Continued...

  
  
  



	14. Armorless Combat

Ronin Warriors: Armorless Combat. The Ronins and Warlords were in deep trouble. They were unable to call on their armor, and Badamon was preventing them from doing so with the help of the Nether Spirits.

"So what do we do, Ryo?" Kento asked.   
"I suggest we deal with the Nether Spirits. We won't last a minute without our armor against Badamon." he explained.   
"We'll keep Badamon occupied while you take care of the Nether Spirits." Anubis said.

The Ronins charged Badamon, who proceeded to fire at them. But they leaped over him and proceeded to whack the Nether Spirits. One by one they fell. But more kept coming back.

"Hurry Ryo!" Anubis shouted. "We can't hold Badamon much longer!"   
"Maybe if we combine our powers, we can take out the Nether Spirits!"   
"Virtue!"   
"Justice!"   
"Life!"   
"Wisdom!"   
"Trust!"   
"Loyalty!" Anubis shouted as he dodged a blast from Badamon.   
"Obedience!" Kale shouted.   
"Piety!"   
"Serenity!

Their sub armor glowed with power, and the Nether Spirits' flutes shattered.

"Quick! Call on your armor before the barrier goes up again!" Ryo shouted. "Armors of the White Neo! Tao...Jingiinochichinshin!" Ryo shouted.

In seconds their armors appeared on their bodies.

"Armors of the Dark Warlords! Tao...chukoteinin!" Anubis shouted.

Their armors powered up.

"This can't be happening!" Badamon shouted.   
"News flash, it is!" Kento shouted.   
"Now let's get that armor off him!"

Badamon fired a spell at them, disarmoring them once more. He then proceeded to nail them with energy bolts. The Ronins and Warlords reeled back in pain.

"I have you now." Badamon said.

Suddenly Dark Inferno opened fire on him, knocking him away!

"That's it!" Badamon shouted.

He unsheathed the Sword of Morphix.

"Wrath of the Crystónin!" Badamon shouted, knocking the Ronins for a loop.   
"This is not going too well." Ryo said as he struggled to recover.   
"I wish there was some way to combine our powers..." Rowen said.   
"Like we could with our old armor..." Sai said.

Suddenly their sub armor began to glow with power, causing their armor to appear on their body!

"What's going on?" Ryo wondered.

The water below them began to swirl, and the ground began to shake. Suddenly, a large head and body emerged, clad in white armor like the Ronins!

"What is that?" Sage wondered.

The large thing began to speak.

"I am White Neo Mega. When your armor was forged, I was also created to help you fight any adversary." He said in a deep booming voice.

Badamon meanwhile had begun munching on some imo-youkan.

"Why's Badamon chowing down on that yellow block of potato?" Ryo wondered.

Suddenly Badamon grew to gargantuan size!

"I can see why now." Kale said.   
"Now he's too big for us to fight!"   
"White Neo Mega, can you help us?" Ryo asked.   
"I will try."

White Neo Mega grabbed Badamon and threw him toward the city, then followed him to shore. He unsheathed large versions of Ryo's swords and went airborne.

"Flare Up...Now!" White Neo Mega shouted.

Badamon was knocked away. Meanwhile, the heroes inspected what was left of the imo-youkan.

"Why did Badamon eat this? It's expired." Anubis wondered.

Almost instantly Badamon got a HUGE stomachache and shrunk down to normal size. 

"Let's get that armor off him! White Neo Mega, will you help us?" Ryo asked.   
"Yes." White Neo Mega boomed. 

The Ronins focused their virtues on their opponent. 

"Neo Mega Surge!" White Neo Mega shouted. He raised his arms to the sky, and amplified the Ronin and Warlord's power a hundred fold, knocking the armor off Badamon. A portal opened up. 

"Come and face me if you dare Ronins...In the Netherealm!" Badamon shouted as he leaped in. 

The Ronins and Warlords prepared to follow him in. As they moved toward the portal a voice came out of nowhere. 

"Give us the Armor, Ronins!" 

To Be Continued next Series....


End file.
